gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Emma Pillsbury
Emma Schuester (Pillsbury) to jedna z postaci w Glee, która regularnie pojawia się do sezonu czwartego. Jest doradcą od strony psychologicznej uczniów McKinley High School. Emma cierpi na zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne. Od początku ma bardzo dobry kontakt z Will Schuesterem, który potem przeradza się w zauroczenie. Mimo to, Emma najpierw spotyka się z Kenem Tanaką (sezon pierwszy), ponieważ Will ma wtedy jeszcze żonę, z którą spodziewa się dziecka( ciąża urojona Terri Schuester). Kiedy Will dowiaduje się, że był oszukiwany odchodzi od Terri. Ken, widząc jak wielkie uczucie do Willa żywi Emma, zrywa z nią zaręczyny. W sezonie drugim Emma wychodzi za mąż za jej nowego chłopaka Carla Howella, który jest dentystą. Małżeństwo zostaje jednak później anulowane. Na początku sezonu trzeciego Emma i Will są już razem. Później się zaręczają. Pierwszy ślub nie dochodzi jednak do skutku, ponieważ Emma ucieka sprzed ołtarza (wątpliwości i wyrzuty sumienia po pocałunku z Finnem Hudsonem). Ostatecznie, Emma i Will biorą ślub w odcinku "All or Nothing" sezonu czwartego. W "Trio" zaszła w ciążę. W odcinku "Opening Night" Emma urodziła syna Daniela Finna Shuestera. Jego drugie imię zostało nadane na cześć Finna Hudsona. Piosenki Solo: Sezon Pierwszy: thumb|Ślub Emmy i Willa *''I Could Have Danced All Night'' Sezon Drugi: *''Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me'' Sezon Trzeci: *''Wedding Bell Blues'' Duety: ' Sezon Trzeci: *''Christmas Eve with You ( z Willem ) Sezon Czwarty: thumb|Ucieczka Emmy *''You're All the World to Me'' ( z Willem ) '''Solówki ( w grupie ): Sezon Pierwszy: *''Like a Virgin'' ( Rachel, Jesse, Finn, Santana, Will ) Sezon Drugi: *''Afternoon Delight'' ( Rachel, Quinn, Carl, Puck ) Sezon Czwarty: *''The Scientist'' ( Finn, Rachel, Will, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt ) *''Getting Married Today'' ( Will, Mercedes ) Ciekawostki *Ma mizofobię, czyli strach przed zarazkami i brudem. *Sue zawsze przekręcała jej imię, tylko w odcinku "The Purple Piano Project" wypowiedziała je poprawnie. *Czyści zawsze swoje owoce przed zjedzeniem. *Ma brata i siostrę. *Wyrzuca szczotki po jednorazowym korzystaniu. *Jest wielką fanką "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". *Gdy dorastała, marzyła o zostaniu producentką produktów mlecznych. *Jej brat wrzucił ją do zbiornika odpływów, co spowodowało jej mizofobię i ZOK. *Dwie z jej trzech solówek są w jakiś sposób powiązane ze ślubem. *Emma nie zrozumiała odpowiednio znaczenia piosenki "Afternoon Delight". *Kolekcjonuje magazyny dla panien młodych. *Była wstrząśnięta i rozżalona śmiercią Księżnej Diany, która umarła gdy Emma była w ostatniej klasie liceum. *Nie spożywa produktów mlecznych (ZOK) *Razem z Artiem i Shannon współreżyserowała "West Side Story" *Jej ZOK ( Zaburzenia Obsesyjno Kompulsyjne) uaktywnia się bardziej, gdy jest w stresujących sytuacjach. *Ma lunchbox z Wonderwoman ( "The Purple Piano Project" ). *Emma założyła w Glee najwięcej sukni ślubnych (pięć, wliczając sukienkę ze ślubu z Willem ). Jedna z nich była odwzorowaniem suknie księżnej Diany. Galeria Emmma.jpg Wedding.jpg Pillsbury.jpg Emmm.jpg EmmaPillsbury.jpg Emm.png Em.jpg JaymaMa.gif Emmawedding.jpg Emmaweddingdress.jpg WeddingDress.jpg Wedding.jpg Cleaning.gif Emma22.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-emma-pillsbury-11975446-1580-888.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-11804266-374-211.gif Tumblr mkhdubikNB1s9m5mqo1 500.gif Glee114 755.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-11803646-374-211.gif Tumblr lvy8ybwslW1r2a55z.gif Kajsdlfkajdlgr.jpg Picture 1.jpg Emma Pillsbury Kate Spade Glossy Garden Necklace Bow Blouse 2.jpg Tumblr le7ohdJ3xs1qf3wiz.gif Emma-pillsbury-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-Hairography-emma-pillsbury-9854434-1280-720.jpg Imagej,fs (1).jpg Emma-Pillsbury-Sectionals-emma-pillsbury-9686634-1280-720.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-Sectionals-emma-pillsbury-9686305-1280-720.jpg Glee-emma-pillsbury-290x400.jpg Emma-pillsbury-gallery (1).png Emmaring.png 1375866871-tumblrlskb-o.gif 235px-Emmapillsbury.JPG Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Pracownicy WMHS Kategoria:Kobiety